Of Grunts and Elites
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: The journal of a Covenant Elite, telling the tale of two unlikely friends forming a bond in the fires of war.


**Private Journal of Special Operations Minor Karo 'Moramee**

 *****New Entry*****

Gods save me, it's that irritating Unggoy again! Curses, of all the Unggoy that are stationed on High Charity, why must _this one_ constantly harass me? I blame my own foolishness for ever conversing with him in the first place. I barely muttered two words to him on our first encounter and since then, the babbling imbecile seems to think I'm his "big best friend", and has taken it upon himself to stalk the halls of the Holy City while I am on leave from missions to ask me, "How's your day?" or "Do you think the Brutes are always so grumpy?" Still, I have received word from Commander Vadumee that we are leaving for a special mission soon. I don't care how dangerous it may be, as long as it gets me away from this idiot Unggoy and his ceaseless chatter! Strangely, he didn't look as upset about my leaving this time. I'd wonder why, but I have more important things to concern myself than an Unggoy's feelings being hurt.

 *****New Entry*****

Why me?! The good news is, I have finally left for my mission, with an Arbiter no less! My brothers and I are to slay a vile band of Heretics that oppose the Prophet's promise of the Great Journey. This _should_ be invigorating, performing such an important service to our Covenant alongside the Prophet's Sword. Unfortunately, amongst our new contingent of Unggoy, is that same blasted Unggoy from before has managed to find himself in their ranks, much to _his_ delight. The fool is still going on about how "super great" it is that we are now fighting alongside each other. Merciful Forerunners, if you look down upon me, what sin have I committed to have brought this yapping plague upon myself? Perhaps one of the Heretics will kill him. Or me. I've honestly lost a preference at this point.

 *****New Entry*****

I write this as we load the last of our men onto the ships as the Arbiter prepares to confront the traitor. Yet he is not my main interest surprisingly. It is that Unggoy. Our mission was practically suicide. As well as the Heretics, we were forced to deal with Sentinels, the cursed Parasite and now a blasted storm! At times, some of my brothers were frightened of the odds stacked against us and I'd be lying if I said I was not worried myself at times. But that Unggoy. He faced everything this mission through at him, blasting at our foes with two needlers and chants of "Bring em on tough guy". He even kept our newer Unggoy recruits focused and maintained discipline amongst the ranks, despite the panic. As reluctant as I may be to admit, he showed true courage on the battlefield and kept his nerves steady. I am tempted to speak with Commander Vadumee after we return to High Charity about assigning him as our new Unggoy commander. Though I still find the little pest annoying and he still won't stop talking!

 *****New Entry*****

Outrageous! Unacceptable! We returned to High Charity upon the completion of our mission, expecting the gratitude of the Hierarchs for protecting our Covenant from the heretics and what do I find? Madness! Utter madness and stupidity. I know it is wrong to speak against the Prophets but I refuse to stand idle and watch those hairy beasts take our sacred role as the Prophets' guardians, all because of a tragedy we _could_ have averted. The sight of those mongrels stripping my proud Honour Guard brothers of their armour boiled my blood and sent fire through my veins! But I take solace that I am not alone. Others whisper, nay openly call for an end to this nonsense. Some even dare to suggest, quitting the High Council. Of course this is a radical notion. Still, the thought is, _understandable._

 *****New Entry*****

I have been a fool. Today my amazement is matched only by the shame of my actions and indeed, the previous entries in this journal. Earlier today, I was accosted by a pair of Jiralhanae beasts, drunk and laughing while on duty. The mere sight of these bastards having usurped our role and showing such immaturity enraged me and, in my irrational state, I confronted them. The pair lived up to the human's alias, "Brutes". I was wounded in the fight and would've certainly suffered further injuries, had it not been for _him._ The Unggoy. This small, but brave warrior saw my distress and came to my aid, clambering onto one the bastards, tugging at their mane and tricking him into fighting his partner. The imbeciles then fought each other and allowing us to escape. He inquired if I was well, to which I could only ask why he had done this. His answer? "Friends stick together, right squad mate?" I was speechless. After all the spite I'd shown him, he came to my aid for no other reason than because it was the honourable thing to do. Because I was his friend. I thanked him for his bravery and asked his name. Pol. My squad mate's name is Pol. And I will repay his bravery from this point forward.

 *****New Entry*****

It has been some time since my altercation with the Jiralhanae and I have made good on my vow to be more welcoming to Pol's company. Surprisingly, I've learned much from him. He told me, unlike most Unggoy, he is aware of his bloodline's heritage. He traces his line back to the leaders of the Unggoy Rebellion. He speaks of his ancestors with a sense of pride, I have not seen in any of his kind. Perhaps, this explains his more uncompromising attitude. I certainly further the 'Moramee reputation of having short temper. His speech of the Rebellion had made me consider the strong connection between our two races. It was the Sangehelli who granted the Unggoy more liberties in the Rebellion's aftermath and now, in the midst of our rightful role being robbed of us, it is not the Kig-Yar or the Yanme'e that stand by us. It is the Unggoy. Perhaps it is not just the Sangehelli who have been wronged by the Prophet's will. I'm starting to feel more comfortable criticising their decisions.

 *****New Entry*****

The calls for referendum have turned to an uncomfortable silence. Something has changed. The jiralhanae are acting less aggressive. They speak only amongst themselves. It's almost as if they are waiting for something. The High Prophet of Truth has hailed this lessening in tensions as a welcomed return to normality. I believe it to be the calm before the storm.

 *****New Entry*****

My injuries have prevented me from joining my brothers and Commander Vadumee on their mission to retrieve the Sacred Icon. Curse my temper. Had I not fought those idiots in my blind rage, I would be able to help them. But all the same, it is only right. I refuse to be a weak link for my brothers and will remember that my actions effect those around me. I'm going to one of the shrines to pray. Perhaps the peace and tranquillity of the prayer halls, will grant me clarity and ease my troubled thoughts.

 *****New Entry*****

My heart aches as I write this. Sorrow and rage fill my mind. They betrayed us! The Jirlhanae and the Prophets, after generations, stabbed us in the back! I was reflecting in prayer, when a band of those Brutes, stormed the prayer halls themselves and butchered Snagehelli indiscriminately, young and old. Enraged, I fought with all my might and slew many of the mongrels. It was a nightmare. Dead brothers everywhere. I had no allies to come to my aid, as a pack of those beasts hunted me down. As I prepared for my final stand, a fuel rod round dispersed the filth. I was unsurprised to see its owner. Pol. Despite my protests, he persuaded me to leave High Charity and board a ship bound for the Sacred Ring. He says Commander Vadumee is calling for all available forces to assist him and the Arbiter in slaying the traitorous bastard, Tartarus. Pol retrieved an Honour Guard helmet from one of the Jirlhanae he slew. Said it was never his to wear and gave it to me. He is right. But I shall wear it to honour my fallen brothers. Not False Prophets.

 *****New Entry*****

We successfully re-joined the Commander. They're dead. All the Councillors are dead. Vile beasts! I will mount their heads on the Phantom.

 *****New Entry*****

We are victorious. Though much has been lost today, we stopped the False Prophet's plans and slew the scum, Tartarus. Nevertheless, with so many brothers lost, many of which were our elders and leaders, I fear for our future. Pol assures me though that, "We ain't outta the fight yet". I don't know why, but I believe him. We shall endure this. And the union of Sangehelli and Unggoy shall avenge all of our fallen and secure a future for our children.

 *****New Entry*****

We have successfully survived yet another encounter with the Parasite. It is worse than before. They've grown. We had to Glass half a continent just to prevent the spread of infection. As if Truth wasn't enough, now a Gravemind hungers for our flesh.

 *****New Entry*****

We head for this "Ark" in two hours. I hate this. The heat of battle I enjoy, but this waiting irritates me. I have found solace in conversing with Pol. It's strange. I once found the mere thought of conversing with him annoying. Now, he is the only source of calm. We got to talking about what kind of future we hope for _when_ we win. Pol wishes to see his people have a real future and be able to stand proud for once. I can understand that. I admitted myself that I wished for a family. There is this girl I used to now at Moramee Keep, Nali. Only around her has my courage ever faltered. Once we stop Truth's madness, I will speak to her. Pol and I shook hands on the prospects of our futures.

 *****New Entry*****

We've landed. The Barrier Tower is in sight. The Arbiter has ordered me and several others to guard the entrance. I can already hear the sound of Choppers getting closer. Pol has sent his Unggoy further to flank the charge and break up their cavalry with fuel rods, while my brothers and I slaughter the rest of the vermin. Glory awaits!

 *****New Entry*****

To whomever finds this journal, now that I die at peace, knowing that I've played my role in saving my race and the galaxy itself. Our battle was glorious. We laid low many Jirlhanae, striking them down with furious vengeance. Then one of their chieftains entered the fray. That damned Invulnerability of his resulted in too many of my brothers dying. He smashed his hammer against my chest, but I buried my blade into his heart, taking his life first. I am currently typing this entry as Pol and his Unggoy recovered me and our wounded and have used Prowlers to get us to safety. He is truly incredible. Even amidst this chaos, he is still calm. He tells me to hold on to our promise of a better future. If I die before help comes, let my Clan and Kin now, that Karo 'Moramee died in peace beside his brothers. All of them, Sangehelli and Unggoy.

 *****New Entry*****

I should probably delete my last entry, considering the dramatic nature of it and my survival. The medic was kind enough to return my journal. They tell me we've won. Truth, the Flood, they're dead. This Demon, the Master Chief, vanquished them. That is not all they told me. Apparently, I passed out from blood loss and the Unggoy carried me to the Phantom and Pol refused to leave the ship until he was sure that we would live. I wish to see him, but my damned injuries keep me by bedside.

 *****New Entry*****

He's alive. Pol is still alive. But he has an artificial arm. His injuries were intense. And yet, he laughs it off as a, "Super cool cyber arm!" His optimism is impressive. He remarks that a lot of our meetings seem to revolve around, "Me pullin your backside outta trouble". For the first time since our meeting, we both laughed heartily at the realisation. It's been far too long since I've laughed.

 *****New Entry*****

Strange. Today I return home and yet, I am leaving behind a warrior who has been a closer brother to me than anyone of my own kind. We wished each other luck on our separate paths. I felt he deserved more than just parting words, and granted him my brother late Ripa's dagger. Pol, not having much material possessions to pass on, decided to tell me his, "Greatest Joke" as a gift. It was truly awful, but it was a kind gesture. I know not if we will see each other again, but the memories I have of our brief partnership, I shall treasure forever.

 **Private Journal of High Deacon Pol Nyukyuk**

 *****New Entry*****

Things been going great since we leave Prophets. We form new organisation. Blades of Balaho. It good. We smash Kig Yar raiders in Balaho space. BOOM! They gone! Unggoy strong and proud. Give children proper upbringing. Start branching out with Elites and Humans for help with mining and farming and other stuff Unggoy good at. It going great. Not all follow us. Some Unggoy follow angry Elite Jewl Em Dama. He big stupid jerk that talks about dumb Great Journey. He meanie. Some Unggoy scared. Say new war starting. Bring it on! We build Goblin mechs to smash bad guys. Big boss Elite Arbiter say he send Elite diplomat to talk about alliance. Waiting for him now.

 *****New Entry*****

IT'S KARO,IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO, IT'S KARO!

 *****New Entry*****

Karo say he marry village girl. This great! She sounds pretti. Two tall for me. He use my best joke to talk to her for first time. She laugh. HA! Told him it funny! Says he named first son after me. Cool! He say Arbiter want Unggoy to fight Em Dama jerks. Deal. Baldes of Balaho and Swords of Sangehellios save galaxee. Kick butt like old dayz! Best part of day, Karo call me "Brother". It good to tok with him again. I no he always loved our toks! Karo and Pol best buddies forever!

 **Just a little journal style tribute to my two favourite races in Halo. But think about it! Elites and Grunts stick together through every game. It's one of the most criminally underrated bromances of all time!**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking, "Marine what the hell, why aren't you focusing on your Summer Snippets you fossil? And when the hell is EarthRealm High getting a new chapter?" Don't worry, I just needed something easy to get me back in the swing o' things. Summer Snippets will be updated over July and August, super soon and I swear, on my scaly green knees, EarthRealm High has not been forgotten. I will get my act together now that my A-Levels are gone.**

 **So, before I sign off, two questions, 1) What is your favourite race in Halo and 2) Would you like more journal Fics?**

 **Until next time, this is T-rex Marine saluting (with his tiny two fingered hand) you readers and wish you an awesome time and look forward to hearing from you again.**


End file.
